Glitches
This is a new page, edits are apprecated, it is under construction. This page is a compalation (being the key word here, as some items may be directly copied from other pages of the wiki (though they are always linked in the title)) of glitches throughout the GOF2 universe that can benefit the player or hinder the player. 'Infinite Money (Works in Current Version)' This glitch works by tricking the game into thinking that you have 1 weapon in storage. You have to have the kammo club addon to do this glitch. This glitch is documented in the following screen shots. If other people can try this glitch more information should be posted. There has been some trouble initalizeing the glitch in the past. It must be set up correctly before it works. This glitch is only known to be usable in the current version of the game. The glicth only works if there're more than 2 weapons of the same type in the last station you visited, for example if you went to Poseho and you saw 3 Hammerhead and bought one and then you equip it and visit another station and unequip it BEFORE visiting the hangar there will be other 2 hammerhead in the hangar copiing the ones from Poseho. IMG_0919.PNG|Start with a ship that has weapon slots IMG_0920.PNG|Add the weapon that you want to dupe to ONE of the slots IMG_0921.PNG|Add a weapon to storage IMG_0922.PNG|Take it out of storage IMG_0923.PNG|Switch to a ship that has no weapon slots IMG_0924.PNG|Like this IMG_0925.PNG|It should give you the weapon back IMG_0926.PNG|Put the weapon back in storage IMG_0927.PNG|Switch back to a ship with weapon slots IMG_0928.PNG|Like this IMG_0929.PNG|Put the weapon in the weapon slot IMG_0930.PNG|Go back to the storage screen IMG_0931.PNG|Take the weapon out of storage IMG_0932.PNG|Go back to a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0933.PNG|Go back to a storage screen, it should give you a glitched weapon IMG_0934.PNG IMG_0935.PNG|Switch back to a ship with weapon slots IMG_0936.PNG|More explanation is in the next set of pictures Steps (version one) IMG_77777.PNG|Starting with ten raccoons and one in a ship with weapon slots IMG_77776.PNG|Go to a ship with no weapon slots IMG_77775.PNG|A glitched raccoon is in storage IMG_77774.PNG IMG_77777545.PNG|Switching back to a ship with weapon slots IMG_84684.PNG|Repete Steps (version two) IMG_0965.PNG|Step 1, start out in load out page of a ship that has weapon slots IMG_0966.PNG|Step 2, add to one of the weapon slots the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0967.PNG|Step 3, go back to the "store" page IMG_0968.PNG|Step 4, "sell" the weapon that you want to duplicate IMG_0969.PNG|Step 5, select a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0970.PNG|Step 6, go to a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0971.PNG|Step 7, go back to the "store" page IMG_0972.PNG|Step 8, "buy" the weapon back IMG_0973.PNG|Step 9, switch back to a ship with weapon slots IMG_0974.PNG|Step 10, equip the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0975.PNG|Step 11, go back to the "store" page, you should see that a glitched weapon is on the left side IMG_0976.PNG|Step 12, "buy" the glitched weapon IMG_0977.PNG|Step 13, switch back to a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0979.PNG|Step 14, go to the "store" page, you should see another glitched weapon IMG_0980.PNG|Step 15, "buy" the glitched weapon IMG_0981.PNG|Step 16, select a ship with weapon slots IMG_0983.PNG|Step 17, such as shown here IMG_0984.PNG|Step 18, equip the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0985.PNG|Step 19, go back to the "store" page and you should see another glitched weapon. Then repeat steps 12-19 to get infinite weapons that you can sell. Retropulse The Pulseflect was a glitched item which could be acquired prior to patch 1.5.1 in Galaxy on Fire 2, and was most likely a beta item which was left in the game by accident. It had no description, and couldn't be bought in shops. In rare cases, someone in the Space Lounge offered you this item. When used in flight, a pink bra was ejected out through the front of the ship, followed by the repeating sound of a tractor beam being used as it tracked to the nearest ship, either ally or enemy. When it made contact with the ship it exploded, dealing heavy damage. All Pulseflects were converted to AMR Sabers with patch 1.5.1.